


Surprise!

by Noelle_Floust



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, F/M, Time Lord Nonsense, absolute filth, fluff at the end, might continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelle_Floust/pseuds/Noelle_Floust
Summary: Reader gets a recovery surprise and Ten is just too happy to share in it.
Relationships: Alpha!Tenth Doctor/Omega!Reader, Tenth Doctor/Reader, Tenth Doctor/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 255





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent filth. I hope you enjoy as much as I do.

Y/N had been traveling with the Doctor and living with him in the TARDIS for about a year now. He had found her, beaten and bruised, and about to be raped. He had saved her. She pledged eternal loyalty to him after that, which meant being dragged along on his various adventures. She didn't mind.

In all honesty, Y/N was glad to be with the doctor. She had grown to appreciate the man- maybe even a little too much. She was firm in her belief that she loved the Doctor. A Time Lord: definitely not human- but Y/N loved him.

She had noticed that Rose Tyler had slowly slipped out of The Doctor's life after she made her appearance. Y/N always puzzled over this. She had liked the blonde. Donna seemed to be a permanent fixture, however, and Y/N was glad for it. Having only an alien man to talk to got a little old sometimes.

One morning, Y/N woke up on the couch The Doctor had installed in the console room of the TARDIS. She remembered listening to The Doctor twittering on about different planets, so that must have been when she fell asleep. She got up from the couch and padded to her room, getting some new clothes.

The bathroom was open and looked like it hadn't yet been used. Y/N assumed that The Doctor was out somewhere, so she took her time in showering and getting dressed.

When she passed by the mirror, she noticed that she wasn't the boney, malnourished looking thing she had been when The Doctor had found her. In fact, she looked quite nice. Perhaps she'd even get her period back with the recent weight gain.

Y/N dressed in a silky tank top and matching shorts that The Doctor had brought back for her from some planet. They fell on her nicely, and she could tell they made The Doctor stop whatever he was doing to look at her. 

As she was admiring herself, searing pain ripped through her abdomen. She shouted and fell to the tiled floor. Her body was suddenly burning up, and there was a sharp ache between her legs.

"Y/N, are you-"

Y/N heard The Doctor slide into the bathroom and then stop. She looked up at him in pain to see a shocked look on his face. He backed out of the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Y/N, I need you to do something for me while we still have our heads about us." He said from the other side of the wood, "I need you to lock the door, and don't let me in- no matter what I say."

Y/N crawled over to the door, whimpering at the pain in her abdomen. When the lock clicked, Y/N heard The Doctor breathe a sigh of relief. 

"Thank you, Y/N, you have no idea-" The Doctor cut himself off with a growl. An immense amount of what Y/N felt was cum seeped out of her and onto the bathroom floor.

There was a thunk against the door. 

"You smell so bloody delicious." Said The Doctor. 

"Alpha." Y/N whined, not really knowing what she was saying.

There was a groan, and the doorknob rattled.

"Y/N, I know I said not to let me in," said The Doctor. "but I really need you to let me in."

Y/N whined. The ache grew with every single word The Doctor said, but she knew she shouldn't let him in.

"Come on, love," The Doctor was whining now. "let me help you."

"No." Said Y/N weakly.

"Then- then- touch yourself." Said The Doctor. Y/N heard the gentle clinking of his belt and the sound of material falling to the floor. She imagined him pumping his weeping cock and just had to put her hand in her shorts and slide her fingers through her slit. More slick cum gushed out of her.

"Are you touching yourself? Rub your clit for me, my love."

Y/N did as she was told and circled her clit with her index finger. She whined a high pitched whine, and The Doctor growled.

"That's my good girl." He said, "Now imagine me sliding my fingers into you, getting up all that delicious slick."

Y/N dipped her fingers into herself, surprised at how easily they entered. She heard the sounds of The Doctor's hand fisting his member.

"Now start curling those delicate little fingers- mine are so much bigger, I could make it so much better if I were there."

Y/N flat out moaned at that particular suggestion and curled her fingers up into her g spot as she pumped them in and out. A sudden wave of reality came over her with a fresh gush of cum, and she stopped.

"TARDIS, could you please keep The Doctor away from me?" She asked.

"What? Y/N, no-"

The Doctor's protests were cut short when the whirring of the TARDIS whisked him off somewhere.

Y/N fled the bathroom, knowing the TARDIS couldn't keep him away for long. She was now scared of what was happening to her. She didn't have time to think, however, as she saw The Timelord himself back at the bathroom door. Y/N had slammed her door shut before The Doctor figured out where she had gone.

Just a few seconds later, The Doctor was pounding at her door.

"Y/N, let me in!" He yelled, "I can smell how much you need me, Omega."

Y/N whined, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. More slick was produced when The Doctor called her Omega. She sat against her bed and palmed herself through her shorts. Hopefully she could make the pain go away by herself.

As if reading her mind, The Doctor said, "You can't make it go away, Y/N. There are only two ways: either using a toy- which you haven't got- or being knotted by an alpha."

Y/N had no idea what being knotted meant, but it sounded incredibly hot to her at that moment. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out with these cramps.

"Come on, 'mega, I could make it all go away. Please, let me knot you." 

That was it. Y/N stood, not knowing if she was fully in control of her body, and unlocked her door. The Doctor leaped upon her immediately, pushing her onto the bed.

"I knew you'd come 'round- Oh, good God, you smell delicious." He said.

He pulled down Y/N's shorts and underwear and knelt at the end of the bed, pulling her to him. His tongue dove into Y/N's hole right away. She practically screamed.

The Doctor moaned and groaned as he swirled his tongue inside, lapping up the slick that was now gushing out of her. His hands cupped each of her ass cheeks and pulled her heat even closer to his mouth. He was eating her like she was his first meal in years.

"Doctor- Alpha, I'm so close." Y/N whined, moving her hips to try and get more friction.

The Doctor pulled away and stood, wiping his mouth with his hand then licking the slick off of it. Y/N whined pitifully, her hips bucking against nothing.

"The only way you're going to be cumming is if I'm inside of you." Said The Doctor.

He climbed onto the bed so that his knees were on either side of Y/N's thighs. He leaned down for a sweet moment to kiss her. The kiss was loving and soft, and when he pulled away, he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Said Y/N, meaning it with her entire soul.

"You are mine." Said The Doctor with a little growl as the mood changed back to what it had been. The Doctor reached down to pump his cock, hissing as he did so.

"Please, Alpha." Whined Y/N.

"Patience, my Omega." He said but sunk into her anyway. 

Y/N's eyes rolled back and her hands grasped at the small amount of hair on The Doctor's chest. She could only chant "alpha" over and over. The Doctor shushed her quietly and began moving.

His balls slapped against her ass, feeling full, as his pace went harder and faster. Y/N wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing for a better angle. He growled and latched his mouth onto one of Y/N's nipples. That sensation combined with The Doctor continuously ramming into her g-spot made a knot in her abdomen appear.

The Doctor pounded into her, not even getting a little tired. His face was stuck in an expression that was a mix between awe and a snarl. His mouth moved from Y/N's lips, to her neck, to her breasts, never stopping his barrage of pleasure. Y/N could only buck her hips into him, trying desperately to reach her end.

She felt The Doctor's cock somehow begin to grow. Immediately, he pulled out, panting. Y/N let out a keening whine.

"Turn over and present for me," he said. "I know you know how."

When Y/N didn't move, The Doctor slapped her inner thigh, "Now!"

Y/N followed her instinct and turned over, her ass going up into the air and her face resting against the mattress. The Doctor growled, lightly tapping Y/N's ass. He gripped her ass cheeks in both of his hands and entered her. This position allowed for The Doctor to rub up against her g-spot every time he moved. Y/N cried out as he seated himself fully inside of her. His cock had definitely grown. 

He began moving- more shallow than before- and Y/N could only sob with the intensity of her pleasure. The Doctor was hitting everything she needed to be hit, and the knot was ready to snap.

"Please, Alpha," whined Y/N. "let me cum."

The Doctor slapped her ass, and Y/N had to restrain herself from cumming.

"Not yet." He snarled.

Y/N whined as his pace sped up, his cock getting larger. He was almost completely stuck inside of her when he reached down to rub her clit.

"Cum." He growled.

Y/N screamed, the knot snapping. Her walls clenched around The Doctor's cock, and she felt something pop inside of her. The Doctor simultaneously bit down on the crook of her neck, making something in Y/N's soul connect to his. The feeling was so intense that Y/N blacked out.

When Y/N came to, The Doctor had laid them both down, his cock still stuck behind Y/N's pelvic bones, and his body was behind Y/N's. He was leaning over her as best he could, and she felt his tears falling onto her face.

"I'm so sorry." He said when he saw Y/N's eyes open, "You shouldn't have let me in."

"What are you sorry for?" Asked Y/N, turning her torso so she could put a hand on The Doctor's cheek. He nuzzled into it, more tears falling. 

"I claimed you." He said gently.

Y/N smiled and kissed him, "I'm assuming that means I'm yours?"

The Doctor looked surprised at her reaction.

"I don't think you understand what that means." He said.

"I don't care what it means as long as I'll be with you." Said Y/N.

"Love, you're immortal now. You have to stay with me for the rest of existence." The Doctor said, sounding as if he were trying to convince Y/N she didn't want to.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Said Y/N, kissing him again. He pulled back quickly.

"You mean you want to stay with me?" He asked.

"Of course, Doctor. I love you." Said Y/N in earnest, still stroking The Doctor's cheek.

He blushed, "I expected you said that in the heat of the moment." He said.

Y/N shook her head, "I mean it."

The Doctor initiated the kiss this time, and Y/N felt as if she were floating.

"So what about your many companions?" She asked when they'd pulled back.

"I don't have a need for any of them anymore." Said The Doctor, "You're the only person I'll ever need."

"What about Rose?" 

"I haven't even thought about her in a long while, and in any case, she'll be alright. She's married to the love of her life. And now, I finally have mine."

Y/N was about to kiss him again when she felt his member pulsate inside of her. It was then that she realized how full her cervix was of The Doctor's cum. It was so full that her flat stomach now had a small bump, right where her uterus was. She moaned at the feeling.

The Doctor growled and bucked into her. His cock had a little more give inside of her than before. He placed a hand on the bump Y/N had and grinned lazily.

"I filled you up good, didn't I?" He said.

"Can I get pregnant from this?" Asked Y/N breathily.

The Doctor shook his head, "Not unless I want you to."

Y/N nodded and arched back into The Doctor as more cum was released. It was the most erotic thing she'd ever felt in her life.

"You wanna explain this to me?" She moaned.

"Not right now." The Doctor managed to grunt.

Y/N continued to rock back into The Doctor as he emptied more of his cum into her. When he reached around to rub her clit, she came, hard, around The Doctor's member.

That seemed to completely take all of the cum out of him, as he pulled out easily and immediately laid Y/N on her back, then crawled down to be between her legs. He watched his cum run out of her in awe.

"Push out for me love." He said, rubbing a hand over her bump.

Y/N did as she was told, moaning at the feeling of the waterfall of cum leaking out of her. The Doctor groaned. Y/N watched him scoop up some of his cum and slather it over the bump. 

"You're mine," he growled, his voice sounding doubled and not like it usually was. "anyone tries to even look at you and I'll kill them."

Y/N whined, wiggling her hips. The cramps were coming back, and she was aching for The Doctor's cock. He crawled up her body and shushed her.

"Your Alpha's got you, 'mega." He said.

"Please, Alpha." Y/N sobbed.

The Doctor decided he wouldn't tease his new mate, so he entered her right away. Y/N couldn't feel him at first, because of all the fluid, but as he started moving, that wonderful full feeling came back to her.

"You're so big, Alpha." She moaned, "I want your cum."

"Gonna give you my knot, 'mega," he grunted. "going to fill you so well."

Y/N didn't have the brainpower to worry about what a knot was, and she didn't really care. All she wanted to do was cum.

The Doctor turned her over once more, and bit at the spot he'd claimed before. Y/N came immediately, her walls fluttering around The Doctor's growing cock. He growled, still holding onto the skin with his teeth.

Y/N came over and over, not stopping until The Doctor's cock had lodged itself in her and he released her neck. The two fell back into their spooning position, and Y/N was determined to stay awake.

"So explain this to me." She said.

The Doctor sighed, "Well, us time lords have different anatomy than you humans. There are three classes of timelord: Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Betas are most common and are just like humans, except no genitalia or sexual desire. Alphas are semi-rare, and Omegas are even rarer. I'm an Alpha. Alphas have knots- which is apparently a feature we share with the genus canis, which is demeaning- but anyway, knots are what's used to insure fertilization in Omegas. Now Omegas- which you'd be- are the ultimate prize for Alphas. That doesn't mean an Alpha will have an Omega as a mate, but they are more desirable-"

"So Alphas can mate with Betas? How does that work?"

The Doctor thrust harshly up into Y/N, "Don't interrupt. No, Alphas can either mate with regular humans- in which case their knot will not be used- or Omegas. Omegas go into heat- again, like canines- and the only way to satiate heat symptoms is either by using an inflatable knot toy, or the real thing."

Y/N waited for him to stop before asking, "So what happens if an Omega has neither during their heat?" 

"They die."

"Oh."

The Doctor ran a hand gently over Y/N's thigh. 

"Honestly, if you didn't want me, I'd rather have us mated and you unhappy than you dead from something I could have prevented." He said.

"I could never be unhappy with you, Doctor." Said Y/N, turning her head to capture the Doctor's lips. He smiled into the kiss.

"So why did this happen now?" Asked Y/N.

"Probably because you gained enough weight back to have your period after- after… what happened." The Doctor growled the last bit, the hand on Y/N's thigh digging it's nails in. Y/N yelped. The Doctor immediately removed his hand, apologizing weakly.

"I just can't stand the thought of that happening again." He said softly, his forehead dropping to Y/N's shoulder.

"I know." She said softly, running a hand through The Doctor's hair.

"I can't even stand the thought of someone looking at you." He said.

Y/N shushed him by rolling her hips back into his. He groaned, his mouth attaching once again to the claim mark on Y/N's shoulder.

"I am so fucking lucky." He said.

Y/N smiled, "I think I'm the lucky one."


End file.
